Glitch
A glitch is a typical error or fault in the game. It can sometimes affect your statistics, your achievements, scores, stars,lives and even your play. Glitches sometimes happen when your computer, iOS or Android are having slow performances. (If you found any glitches, please report it right away WITH EVIDENCE, E.G. PHOTO OR VIDEO.) Level 218 Glitch There is a glitch with level 218.When you play it,you can see that licorice swirls spawn even if they are no candy cannons there.There are Candy cannons somewhere else. Level 383 Glitch There is a glitch with level 383. When you play it, the arrows that show where you can bring down the ingredients, are on the right column, but also on the left area, but no ingredients will spawn here.So this looks like a mistake. Lives are zero when you play Glitch This glitch happens if you let the failure pop-up box for a long time,the lives run out slowly like,if the player has 3 lives and lost the one,if the player clicks the End Game button and lets the pop-up box for a long time he or she will lose a life,and then the player plays again the level he or she will lose another life.During he plays,he runs out of lives when he is playing. Jelly Fish Glitch There's a glitch in some jelly fish. When you make your move which triggers the jelly fish, jelly fish will carry out their actions and will end accordingly. If you wait for a minute, the game will give you no moves. Another thing is that the Jelly Fish of level 285 doesn't eat the jelly behind the meringues (on Android and iOS), but it works properly now. There's Nothing On The Marmalade! Glitch There's a glitch that sometimes there's nothing on the marmalade. This usually happens on level 323 because of the many portals programmed there. This usually happens on Android because of poor graphics and when some candy tries to break the marmalade, the game freezes and then crashes. To avoid this, uninstall some apps. Candies Glitch The candy glitch happens when your computer lags. Some typical candies glow, instead of the candies which can be matched. (From the picture you can see the purple one glowing instead of the pre-matched candy (the blue one)) The Infinite Loop Glitch level 323 (pre-nerfed) has a glitch in which many teleporters are situated there. Loops of candies may occur because of the blockers. Because it never stops, you are forced to give up. Evidence: Here Where's The Picture? Glitch This glitch happens on Android. You can perform this glitch if the following happens: *Many apps running *Slow or poor graphics or "Hard-Working" CPU (which CPU level is indicated above 90%) *Ads from your screen As you can see the picture of Pearly White Plains changed to a black rectangle. The Wrong-Count Jelly Glitch This glitch is very funny - you'll see in the video (thanks edepot!) that one jelly is present BUT the counting is 39/41 (meaning 2 jellies are left behind). This means wrong counting is made by the game. Also sometimes the game doesn't recognize that the player has cleared all the jellies. (Credit to Tonverg11) Sound Glitch Some players experience sound glitch. For example, timed levels have a sound effect of "ticking" when the time reaches 10 seconds left, and when the time is up and there are still combos, the ticking sound will NOT stop even you close the app. This happens also on Android. (Credit To Timblueswin) Another example is the fail sound (The fail sound is the sound you hear when you fail a level): Try to touch the end button 5 times rapidly (try to do this when bombs explode, no moves left etc.) and you'll hear the sound repeating erratically. This glitch happens both on iOS and Android. It may happen if there are too many apps running at once. The Locked+Marmalade Outcome Glitch There's a glitch that the mystery bags are expelled (Reported By Blueeighthnote) ''and you can see on the image that the licorice X is above the marmalade. It only happens when a special candy in marmalade spawns where there was a locked candy. Notable levels are 240, 386, 408, 418, and 435. As you see in the photo on the right, a colour bomb in marmalade appears where there was a locked candy originally. Getting rid if the marmalade removes the lock, and acts as if there was no lock. The locked part is just a graphical error. Its only appear on the square where the starting screen have locked candies. This glitch has been fixed for 1.21.0 versions, the version with levels up the Cherry Chateau. Lives Glitch Sometimes a glitch occurs where by the player has 6 lives instead of 5. Procedures to make this glitch: *Make your life 1 or 4 *Go to a level *Leave it there and don't make any moves *Leave your electronic device for 2 hours or more *Then unlock your phone and PUSH THE RED BUTTON!!! *There you have it! You have made this glitch! (ZombieBird4000: I have analyzed this glitch for more than a month and it truly works!) Alternatively, you can do this glitch another way *Have 1,2,3,4 or 5 lives *Play a level *Leave it there and do not make any moves *Go to settings *Change the time 1 day ahead then current *Go back onto Candy Crush Saga *Now quit the game And look at your lives! It is not graphical because if you move once and quit (or otherwise fail the level) you will have 5! You can do this more than once Locked Candies Working Like Marmalade Glitch This glitch works in level 397, 514 and 518 when the locked candies work like marmalade. In walkthroughs uploaded to Youtube, it can be seen that when a candy adjacent to a locked candy is destroyed, the locked candy is freed. This should not work for normal locked candies. Also, the locked candies are striped candies, wrapped candies, or jellyfish, which is more common to be found under a marmalade. This glitch occurs ONLY on the Facebook version. On iOS and Android, the striped candies are in marmalade. Level 236 Glitch In the Facebook version, candies opened out of mystery bags in the bottom row are not affected by special candies. If a candy bomb is defused (cannot be with a color bomb), it will not give the 3000 points. If a lucky candy is matched normally, it simply disappears and you won't get your special candy. No Shuffling When There's No More Moves Glitch This can happen when the coconut wheel or color bomb is stuck between unmovable blockers (like icings) or ingredients, and there are no possible moves left. The game thinks that the coconut wheel or color bombs are counted as possible moves, so the board won't shuffle, forcing the players to press the red button and lose a life. However, players can also make some ineffective switches and the game may shuffle the board for them. (Credit to Supermario3459+ Tonverg11) Full Lives is Reset To 0 Glitch This glitch may happen if you are going to have 1 more life when you have no lives in the Facebook version. When you try to access a level, the window "No More Lives" will be displayed, but the window will close quickly. Refreshing the page (or in some cases, waiting for a bit) will make the life counter shows as normal. Rapid Speed This glitch only works on the Facebook version. If a game has been left out for a very long time, probably about an hour, & the window or tab is minimized, The player can return to find out the all animations in the game perform for only a millisecond. If you want to get this glitch, just make your computer hibernate while playing and go back tomorrow. The glitch wears off after a while, though. You Are To Beat When You Are Not At That Level Glitch You may actually call it YATBWYANATL (yaht-bwih-yahn-ah-thl) glitch. 'Sorry for no evidence, just credits to Julianthewiki!' It is that when you are going to play on iOS, and you are about to start a level you have with three stars. Then, you are to beat, but you have not at that level yet. For example: Person 1 (you) is at level 23 Person 2 (the account you are playing) is at level 97. Person 2 is playing level 70 (replay), and his score is 106,480. Your profile picture shows up, showing: (Person 1 Target: 107,800). But, he finds in the other leaderboard that it is not you that he is going to beat. This glitch happens when you are about to play a level, and skipped to another one. Where's The Board Glitch Just like Where's The Picture Glitch, The Board is missing and only leaves a black background. Colour Bomb Mixed with Colour Bomb Glitch There is a glitch when you mix a colour bomb with another colour bomb that it rarely makes it so that the colour bomb does not disappear after destroying the whole board. Shuffling when there's Possible Moves Glitch '''Sorry for no evidence, but credit to TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector '''This can happen when there is a Colour Bomb or Coconut Wheel on the screen and the board shuffles. Wrong Level Glitch Part 1 It is that you are playing on iOS, and about to start a game, another level number shows. For example: Player 1 is at level 275. He plays level 275, and sees level 27, meaning the 5 was removed. The claimer does not know the reason of Wrong Level Glitch. Part 2 It is that when you see a game board when you hover over a level in Facebook, you see a fake level, e.g. the game board of level 477 (a jelly level), was the game board of an ingredients drop level which never existed. The board of level 398 is also incorrect. Failed but Passed? Glitch 'Sorry for no evidence, but credits to Julianthewiki!' It is that when you are playing on iOS, you failed in a level, then you see that you passed the previous level. For example: Player 1 is at level 102 He failed level 102, and sees that he passed 101. The claimer does not know the reason of Failed but Passed? Glitch. From blackbird625: This occurs sometimes when syncing progress between devices. EG: If you reach and fail level 181 on Facebook, go to your mobile device. Play level 181 on mobile, then fail it. You will see that you passed level 180. IT ONLY OCCURS WHEN SYNCING FROM FACEBOOK TO MOBILE, NOT VISE VERSA. No Shuffling when No Possible matches & Hint giving an impossible match Glitch Rarely a hint suggests a move that cannot be done. The impossible hint usually revolves around the locked candies and/or marmalade. '''Example 1:' In the picture on the top right, you can see 2 glitches at once: Firstly, there are no possible matches, no colour bombs and no coconut wheels, yet the board does not shuffle. Secondly, the hint given was to move the green candy. However, the green one is locked and theefore this match is impossible. Example 2: This example is level 492. The photo on the right shows a hint for matching the red candies including jellyfish, however it can't be done. If it occurs, try to randomly swap candies on the board a few times, and eventually the game would recognize no possible switches and may shuffle the board for you. This is prone to happen on levels 336 and 452 on Facebook. That candy that wouldn't get destroyed Glitch The video shows how the orange candy below the cherry just couldn't get destroyed by wrapped when it should be. Nothing happens forever Glitch The video (Level 463) shows how the wrapped candy wouldn't explode again, how 3 red Mystery Candies just couldn't match, a licorice swirl was seen floating, and most importantly how the player could have passed the level (all jellies have been cleared when this video is recorded). This happened to Blackbird625 in level 453, as shown in the screenshot. Sugar Crush 1 Move Left Glitch This usually occurs when you finish an Ingredient or Candy Order level with 1 move remaining. It will make the Striped candy but instead will complete the level without the remaining Striped Candy activating. This usually happens on Facebook version. Sugar Crush One Row/Column Left Glitch When the last striped candy is activated in an ingredient/candy order sugar crush, the vacant row/column is not filled and the sugar crush ends. This usually happens on Facebook version. Pink ribbon on a locked level Glitch This glitch can be occurred when two Facebook accounts are playing in the same computer. For example, the first player got +3 moves boosters at level 273. then he logs out from his Facebook account and the Second player connect himself to his Facebook account. He is only level 125 (meaning he didn't unlock 273 yet) and want to see other players progression in the map. when he reach level 273 (not unlocked) he can see a pink ribbon behind it! No Mystery Eggs but having a result of a Mystery Egg Glitch There is a Glitch where in there are no Mystery Eggs in the board but giving a result of the mystery egg Evidence: Here Guide: (you must watch the video to understand this) *First Clip : when i combined Yellow Candy it gives off 3-Layered Icing *Second Clip : when i combined Striped Candy+Striped Candy it gives off a wrapped candy *Third Clip : when the combo moves on , colour bomb is seen and it gives off a 1-Layer Icing(Wrapper) *Fourth Clip : when the 4 yellow candies combined striped candy is produced BUT it gives another one under a Marmalade *Fifth Clip : Finishing Touch Empty slots Glitch This glitch often happens in some levels, notably level 226, and sometimes in level 199. This glitch happens when some candies cannot fill up the empty slots, usually below licorice dispensers, but can after a move is made. This glitch is one of the reasons why level 325 is very hard before the update. Toffee Tornado Shuffle Glitch Sometimes, when there's shuffle, the toffee tornado(es) moves while shuffling and before the crack that is left on the previous move is removed, causing it/them to land on the candy. The candy that is occupied by the toffee tornado can be matched as normal, though. Note: This glitch doesn't happen on mobile versions. Episode path appearing as if locked even if unlocked Glitch This picture shows that the fifth episode of Dreamworld appears as locked, even if it has been unlocked. It's personal to the computer itself, accordingly, and it keeps being like that, even if the computer is reset.This glitch has been fixed when they added the new Dreamworld levels Moon Struck doesn't activate Glitch Confirmed as occurring on level 22 on Dreamworld. On the last move of the level, the Moon scale will not be full and therefore won't activate, despite that being the threshold for Moon Struck to occur. Instead it will activate when all moves have been used. Moon Struck doesn't stop Glitch On some Dreamworld levels, if the player completes the objective during Moon Struck, the effect of Moon Struck continues until Sugar Crush. On other rarer cases, its effect continues until the end Sugar Crush. Although this glitch is beneficial to the player, it could have been intentionally programmed so that the player can reach the target score more easily. "Level looks different when posted on Facebook" Glitch In this photo, level 70 looks like level 77 (or the other way around?). Extra Ingredient Glitch Sorry for no picture, the link to it no longer works. Oddly, on level 82, an extra ingredient may appear. This can make the cherry counter read 3/2 instead of 2/2. It's unknown for this. The same can happen on 124. This is done on iOS. Jelly Glitch When Cherry Chateau was released for the phone, if you look carefully in jelly levels, double jellies have an overlay texture. When you clear a jelly, what you should see (jelly wobbling while being reduced to a single jelly) happens behind the board, but on the front of the board, it instantly reduces to single. This is best observed with a jellyless tile beside a jelly tile. When Meringue Moor was released for iOS and Android, if you look carefully in jelly levels, you can see bright lines between jellies. These lines are actually graphical glitches in which a column of pixels does not render properly between two jellies. This column appears to be a cutout in the board. It says "Sweet,Tasty,Delicious,Divine" before the move ends Glitch This happens when levels have teleporters.This glitch happens when there are a lot of candies to fall from the teleporters and there is one board and teleporters like level 80,87,etc. The Chocolate Mix Glitch This happens when a Mystery Candy is destroyed and chocolate is the outcome: The game freezes and then crashes because the game doesn't know if a candy should drop on the chocolate or if the chocolate should spawn. This is tested on Facebook. Level 135 Glitch This happens when a Lucky Candy continuously changed (in Sugar Crush). Level 532 Glitch There are no ingredient drop arrows where you are supposed to drop both ingredients in Level 532. Gallery Screenshot 2013-12-01-12-36-41.png|There's Nothing On The Marmalade Glitch Screenshot_2014-02-26-02-09-40.png|The Lives Glitch feat. the Where's The Picture Glitch Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-34-31.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Candy Town) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-34-37.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Candy Factory) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-34-45.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Lemonade Lake) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-34-52.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Chocolate Mountains) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-34-57.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Minty Meadow) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-34-20.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Easter Bunny Hills) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-35-06.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Bubblegum Bridge) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-35-13.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Salty Canyon) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-35-21.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Peppermint Palace) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-35-27.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Wafer Wharf) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-35-33.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Gingerbread Glade) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-35-39.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Pastille Pyramid) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-35-43.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Cupcake Circus) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-35-52.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Caramel Cove) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-35-59.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Sweet Surprise) Screenshot 2014-05-10-10-36-06.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Crunchy Castle) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-36-14.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Chocolate Barn) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-36-21.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Delicious Drifts) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-36-28.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Holiday Hut) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-36-36.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Candy Clouds) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-36-44.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Jelly Jungle) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-36-50.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Savory Shores) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-36-58.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Munchy Monolith) Screenshot_2014-05-10-10-37-09.png|Where's The Picture Glitch (Fudge Islands) Colourbombglitch.jpg|Mixed Colour Bomb Glitch Sugar crush glitch.jpg|Sugar Crush 1 Move Left Glitch Toffee_Tornado_Glitch.jpg|The result of the toffee tornado shuffle glitch (Notice that two of them is over the candy) 7 moves (1).png|Charm of Lives much? Bandicam_2014-02-14_18-05-12-472.jpg|The chocolate mix glitch] Captura de pantalla 2014-02-28 a la(s) 03.06.04.png|Coconut Wheel is activated on the sugar crush and the game freezes Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:Blockers with glitches Category:Levels that may glitch